puppy_in_my_pocket_future_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon
Timon is the tritagonist of The Lion King, a supporting character in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and the main protagonist of The Lion King 1½. He is a meerkat and the best friend of Pumbaa and Simba. Appearance Timon is a pale brown meerkat, with dark brown stripes, a cream chest, and a red patch of hair on his head. Personality For most of the time, Timon is comical and wisecracking. However, Timon can also be selfish at times, but he shows a lot of heart as shown in the final battle for Pride Rock when he and Pumbaa go to extreme measures to distract the hyenas so Simba could confront Scar at Pride Rock. Despite his high intel, Timon is not as smart as he thinks he is, as he takes Pumbaa's ideas as if they are his own. Though he is scared of predators and disasters happening, Timon seems to be a bit of a daredevil. This was shown to be possible multiple times. Timon is often lazy and despises work. He won't do anything for anybody unless he gets a reward in return, there are consequences if he doesn't, or he owes somebody a favor. Timon is also shown to be a bit hypocritical at times. Information imon is a wisecracking, comical meerkat who is best friends with Pumbaa. When growing up in a colony of meerkats, far from the Pride Lands, he is not skillful at digging tunnels unlike most of his fellow meerkats, and while on sentry duty, he resorts to daydreaming. After the success of The Lion King, Timon and Pumbaa were given their own spin-off TV series, which ran for 85 episodes between September 1995 and September 1999, and occasionally had cameos of other ''Lion King ''characters. The Lion King In the film, Timon is seen riding on Pumbaa's back when trying to rescue young Simba from buzzards. At first reluctant, Timon decides to take Simba in and they revive him. When Simba recovers from his exhaustion, he walks off and thanks them. But, Timon and Pumbaa follow him and question his background. When Simba tells Timon about his troubles, Timon teaches the young cub to the philosophy of "Hakuna Matata" (Swahili for "no worries"). He, along with Pumbaa, teaches Simba to eat grubs instead of his usual diet consisting of zebras, antelopes, and hippos. When Simba fully matures into an adult, he gazes out at stars with Pumbaa and Simba. After Simba talks about his theory of stars taught by his father earlier in the film, Timon mocks his theory and calls Mufasa indirectly a "mook." Days later, he is singing with Pumbaa "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" until he notices Pumbaa had ran off to chase a beetle. When Timon hears his friend screaming, he finds Pumbaa stuck in the grasp of a tree root and sees Nala ferociously chasing after them. They are rescued by Simba, and after the fight between Simba and Nala, he is shocked that Simba and Nala made up so quickly. After he meets Nala and learns that Simba was to be a king, Simba tells him and Pumbaa to leave so he can catch up with Nala. Seeing Simba and Nala embrace each other, Timon fears that his companion’s friendship with him and Pumbaa will be over through singing the opening verse and the ending verse (with Pumbaa) of "Can You Feel the Love Tonight." The next morning, Timon is awakened by Nala who questions him and Pumbaa about where Simba is. When Rafiki tells him, Pumbaa, and Nala that Simba is going back to the Pride Lands, he learns more about Simba's backstory through having a conservation with Nala. He finds Simba with Nala, and he agrees to help Simba win back his rightful place as king. When they are close to Pride Rock, Simba calls for Timon to find a way to distract a group of hyenas crowding Pride Rock. At first reluctant, but he agrees to it and sings a hula song with Pumbaa which gets the hungry hyenas to follow them clearing the path for Simba to encounter Scar at Pride Rock. He is finally seen during the climatic battle at Pride Rock, facing off against the hyenas, alongside Pumbaa and the Pridelanders. When Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed chase him into the den of Pride Rock, he runs inside the ribcage which Zazu is held captive. When Banzai calls Pumbaa a "pig," he tells them that they are in for it, successfully beats off the hyena trio, and frees Timon and Zazu. After Simba defeats Scar, he witnesses Simba taking back his rightful throne and is seen waving his hands in a classic victory sign during the presentation of Simba and Nala's newborn cub. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride After Kiara is presented to the animals at Pride Rock, Timon assumes Kiara is a boy and tells Pumbaa about the adventures they will have. He faints along Pumbaa when Rafiki corrects them by telling them that Kiara is a girl. Months pass and Kiara becomes a young, playful cub. When Kiara runs off to play, Simba instructs him and Pumbaa to watch over her so she doesn't get hurt or cause trouble. They find Kiara, but she eventually runs off when he and Pumbaa begin to debate over bugs. Timon is seen again when Zira encounters Simba and tells her to get out of the Pride Lands. But, Zira frightens him when she roars at him. Timon also remarks in the conservation calling Kovu a "fuzzy maraca." After the conservation, Timon along with Pumbaa, Nala, and the Pridelanders head straight back to Pride Rock while Simba stays behind to scold at Kiara. Years later, when Kiara matures into an adult, Simba again instructs him and Pumbaa to make sure she doesn't get hurt. When Kiara finds Timon, she questions his presence and Timon tells her that he is shopping for various items for the den. Kiara realizes he's lying and runs away again. He along with Pumbaa tries to go after her, but they lose her. The next morning, when Kovu is teaching Kiara how to hunt, Kovu accidentally runs into Timon. Timon, frightened, thinks he is going to eat him. But, when Kiara appears, he enlists the help of the lions to scare off the birds from taking their feeding grounds. It soon turns into a game until they run into a herd of rhinoceros that chase them the opposite way. When Simba is injured from the ambush by Zira and the Outsiders, he along with Pumbaa, Kiara, and Zazu find and assist him back to Pride Rock. When Kovu comes to apologize for the ambush, Timon is quick to blame him and comically wants "to get at him." Soon after that, Timon fights alongside Simba and the other Pridelanders after Zazu warns Simba that the Outsiders are coming to the Pride Lands to fight. When some Outsiders surround Timon and Pumbaa during the battle, he comically uses Pumbaa's tail as a shotgun and scares them off. Finally, after the battle is over, he looks alongside Pumbaa and Zazu when Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara roar on top of Pride Rock. Category:Lion king Category:Characters